The BB Vigilante
by Thatdudethere789
Summary: News Report: For over two months now, a masked individual has been cleaning the streets of Emerald City. Bystanders report that he moves faster than wind itself, and the crime rate is at an all time low. But why are the police so furious? Is the vigilante a friend or foe? What does he hope to accomplish? Who is... the Blue Blur? I don't own anything but the story.
1. Chapter 1

A young, teenage, spectrum hair colored girl could be seen glancing at a clock on the wall in her English 11 class.

" _Just two more minutes..._ " Rainbow Dash thought to herself.

Every teenager knows what it feels like to sit in a classroom with only two minutes on the clock. It's always ages in school, but as soon as you walk out those double doors to freedom, two minutes seems like thirty seconds.

Rainbow glanced at her essay to see that she had three out of four pages done. Now only if she could remember to do it over the weekend, she is in the clear.

Dash lightly shut her notebook and glanced at the clock one last time.

" _Fifty seconds..._ "

"Ms. Dash?" A female voice sternly said across the room.

Rainbow held her breath as she looked eye to eye with Mrs. Evergreen.

"Why is your notebook shut?" Mrs. Evergreen demanded.

Rainbow glanced down at her notebook and then back to the teacher.

"Uh..."

"Ah... Don't give me that excuse. Open it." The teacher spat as Rainbow did as told sinking in her seat a little from the side glances her female classmates gave her. Being in an all girl _private_ school, it's better to try and keep the drama to a minimum.

DING DING DING DING DING

All the students sighed of relief as they hurriedly gathered their things and piled out the door.

Rainbow followed suit with everyone else and tried to blend with the crowd until...

"Eh hm."

Rainbow halted in her tracks as the teacher motioned the poor girl to her desk.

Dash dragged her feet toward her until she was inches from the woman's working station.

"Rainbow...you are barely getting by in my class, you have a D+." The teacher nagged. "If you don't do well on your essay, you might fail this semester." Mrs. Evergreen stated as Rainbow finally looked at the elder woman.

"You are a very bright young woman Rainbow, you just have to put more effort in your school work."

Dash nodded to the teacher until Mrs. Evergreen dismissed her. The young teenage girl sped walked out the door and sighed out of relief. Most of the students have already left the school, leaving her in the back, alone in the hallway.

Rainbow continued her speed walk to her locker, putting in her combo and not hesitating to swing the door open. She grabbed her duffle bag and opened it up to see her soccer uniform inside.

" _We are so gonna beat them this time!_ " Dash thought to herself as she put her notebook in her bag and hurried down the hallway toward the exit.

Once Rainbow made it out the door, she noticed one of her friends nearby.

"Well howdy there Rainbow Dash!" Applejack called from the sidewalk in front of the school, along with Rarity and Twilight.

"Hey guys!" Dash greeted as she walked up to them.

"Are you ready for tonight?" Twilight asked as they made their way down the street.

"Hmph, I was born ready for this. We are _so_ gonna woop some tail tonight!" The hyped up athlete boasted, pumping her fists in the air.

"I'm sure y'all do great sugarcube." Applejack complimented. "Sucks I won't be able to make this one though."

"What? Why not?!" Dash asked.

"Cause I got some things I need to take care of at the farm." Applejack explained.

"Don't worry Rainbow..." Twilight started. "Fluttershy, Pinkie, and I will be there." She stated looking toward Rarity, who had her head buried into a newspaper article. "What about you Rarity?"

The fashionista hesitated to answer until she poked her head out from behind the newspaper. "Uh, I'm sorry what was that?"

"Are you gonna make to Rainbow's soccer game?" Applejack pressed, crossing her arms.

"Oh why of course darling!" Rarity expressed. "I'm sorry, I wasn't following the conversation. I was reading an article about the vigilante."

Rainbow's eyes lit up as she heard the last word and swiped the paper out of Rarity's hands. "Oh, oh, what did he do this time!?" Dash ranted searching through the paper. "Did he stop a robbery?! Catch a criminal during a chase?! Save a kitten!?"

Rarity took _her_ newspaper back and cleared her throat. "Actually, the article I was reading stated that he has caught more criminals this month than the EMC police department."

"Ain't no suprise there." Applejack smirked.

"Well _duh_ , of course he has." Dash exclaimed. "He moves faster than the speed of sound!" She explained, making Twilight roll her eyes.

"Just because you _heard_ that he can do that doesn't make it true." Twilight insisted.

"Well how else do you think he gets from one side of town to the other?" Rainbow asked.

"I'm sure there is a logical explaination of it Rainbow." Twilight sighed.

Rarity frowned at Twilight's sorrow expression. "What's wrong Twilight?" She asked.

Twilight sighed again. "It's just... Shiny has been all stressed out about that guy for a while now. I hate seeing him like that. He said that him, and multiple other officers have ran into the vigilante, but don't ever get more than a glimpse of him."

"Now I would also find that kind of frustrating, but come on, he's just trying to help!" Rainbow said causing Twilight to shrug.

The group of friends finally made it to the sports park and Rainbow parted ways to the Soccer/Football/Baseball park.

"We'll see you later tonight darling!" Rarity called out as Rainbow replied with a wave.

"Well, I'll see you guys at the game." Twilight said taking a different road away from her friends.

"Where are you heading off to?" Applejack asked.

"Oh I'm meeting a friend in Emerald City! I'll talk to you guys later!" Twilight called to them as she fiddled with change she had in her pockets for a bus ride.

 _Near Emerald City._

A blue hair teenage boy could be seen in _his_ Geometry class, twirling his pencil between his fingers as he listened to his teacher, Mr. Wake's lecture.

Sonic sighed to himself, glancing at the clock.

" _Just two more minutes of this crap."_ He thought to himself.

Sonic glanced to his buddy Miles, or Tails, the nickname Sonic gave him when they were younger since he always pretended to be a fox. Anyway, Tails was scribbling down notes in his notebook as Mr. Wake continued his lecture.

 _"I'm gonna need to borrow those later."_ Sonic thought to himself as he started to feel the sleepiness he never fufilled last night start to take its toll until something hit his chest and land on his desk.

Sonic quietly unwrapped the ball of notebook paper and read...

" _Are you going to the game tonight?_ "

Before Sonic could even think of a reply...

"Eh hm... Sonic, is that a note in your hands?" Mr. Wake demanded as the blue haired boy crumbled the note up and tossed it in the trash can across the room.

"What note?" Sonic asked with an innocent look on his face. His question making some of his classmates snicker and giggle.

The teacher glared at the boy, but eventually continued his lesson.

"As I was saying class, the bla bla is a very precise, and delicate way of bla bla..."

DING DING DING DING

The teacher sighed and said the magical word that began everyone's weekend.

"Dismissed." The class piled out the door, Sonic being the first and avoiding the teacher's glare.

Sonic walked down the hallway while fishing his pockets to find his locker key. Once found, he was already at his locker, allowing him to unlock, and open it.

Sonic tossed his book in the locker and pulled out his _blue_ skateboard. Not hesitating to drop it below him and he also grabbed a soda he left in there, piping it open and started to roll down the hallway.

As he strolled down the hall, a group of girls were giggling at him and waved as he went by. Sonic winked at them and waved back, but continued down the hall.

Before he was able to get to the doors to freedom, the principal walked out of his office causing Sonic to hop off his skateboard and pick it up.

"Sonic, I better not see that again." The Principal warned.

Sonic saluted him with his soda in his hand and opened the doors to outside. "You got it boss." He smirked.

Once outside, he dropped his skateboard again and rolled toward some stairs, leaping just over them and started down the sidewalk.

The boy saw his two friends ahead of him, so he swerved around student after student until he caught them.

"What, you guys trying to leave me or something?" Sonic teased getting their attention.

Knuckles, Sonic's other friend, had a huge smile on his face, putting Tails into a headlock as he spoke.

"Hey Sonic, did you hear the big news?" Knuckles asked as Tails struggled to break free. "Ol Tails here has a _date_ tonight.

"No kidding." Sonic chuckled rolling in front of the two, but still facing them while he to a swig of his soda. "Whose the lucky lady?"

"It's not...like that." Tails struggled finally breaking from knuckles hold. "It's just a get together honest."

"Oh come on Tails, you don't have to lie to us." Knuckles pushed even further.

"It's really not like that!" Tails insisted. "I just met this girl at a science convention, and we just shared similar thoughts."

"So...What your saying is...it's a _date."_ Sonic asked as knuckles started laughing and Tails sighed.

"Fine, it's almost like a... _date."_ Tails said crossing his arms.

"Oh, come on buddy." Sonic said wrapping has arm around his little bro while rolling beside him. "We're just giving you a hard time is all."

"You got that right." Tails mumbled as Sonic chuckled some more.

"Wait, your still gonna make it to the football game tonight right?" Knuckles asked.

"Well heck ya I am!" Tails cheered. "I wouldn't miss that in a million years."

"Cool, what about you Sonic? You _did_ get my note right?" Knuckles chuckled.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Yea yea, I got it, and I don't know if I'll be able to go or not. Depends on how the rest of the day goes." Sonic replied.

"Come on Sonic, give it a break will ya? You can't do this _every_ day you know." Knuckles said.

Sonic just shook his head. "It's not that easy knux." He replied.

"Knuckles is right Sonic." Tails joined. "You need to give your mentality a break. Doing this _everyday_ will make you go mad!"

The three stopped in front of a parking lot as they continued their conversation.

"You guys, it's hard to give it a break knowing that there are people's lives depending on you. I know that if I stop, then I'll watch the news one day and see something I could've prevented." Sonic explained as Knuckles put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sonic, people die. You can't always save them all no matter how fast you go." Knuckles told the blue boy as he seemed in deep thought.

Tails walked up to them and patted Sonic on the shoulder and kept making his way down sidewalk.

"I need to get going, see you guys tonight." Tails said.

Knuckles stepped over a small wooden fence that separated the sidewalk from the parking lot and stepped on the side step of his Ford F250 diesel pickup (early 2000 model)

"Hey you need a ride?!" Knuckles called out to him.

"No, I'm ok, it's not that far from here!" Tails called back.

"Suit yourself." Knuckles replied. "What about you Sonic?"

"No, I...need some time to think." Sonic said pointing his skateboard toward the street, where an alleyway stood on the other side.

"Hey Sonic!" The red haired teen called to the blue, getting his attention. "For once in your life, think about your own well being for once would ya?!"

Sonic turned back toward the road and started skating across it. "Yea, ill think about it." He said.

Knuckles sat down in his truck and started the engine, watching his friend head into the alleyway. A car passed by and when it did, the blue boy ...

was gone.

To be continued.

 **Well I'm back with a new story! I'm not giving up on Harmony Meets Chaos, but it just seems dead right now. Just after starting this, I couldn't stop. I hope you enjoyed it and if you did, following or reviewing is appreciated!**


	2. A Hero?

A cleated shoe slammed into the side of a soccer ball, making it sore through the air and into the goal.

Rainbow smirked at her accomplishment as the goalie sighed and picked up her ball, tossing it back to her. She has _never_ been able to stop one of Dash's goals before and it irritated the crap out of her.

Rainbow went to the back of the line while the rest of her teammates took their turn at the goal.

"Rainbow!" Someone yelled from the sidelines.

Dash glanced toward the voice and saw her friends Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy waving at her.  
Rainbow waved back until the coach blew in his whistle, getting the team's attention.

"Alright girls, it's time to start stretching! Rainbow lead them off!" The coach barked.  
Dash nodded and the team formed up a circle, beginning their stretches.

Little did they know of the figure watching the event on top of one of the many buildings around the park.

Sonic was dangling his feet over the edge of the building, with a bag next to him. He had on different clothes than when he was at school. Now having a blue hoodie on instead of a white t shirt.

The blue haired teen sighed to himself, reaching over to his bag and pulling out a Bluetooth earpiece, some sunglasses, and his IPhone. His phone had some modifications on it so he can intercept radio transmissions, which his pal Tails did of course.

Sonic turned his Bluetooth on and set it in his ear, also turning the app on his phone on as well.  
As he was listening to all the Minor crimes like disturbances, demestics, and other things he didn't worry about, he pulled out a red emerald from his bag.

 _"It seems like just yesterday I found this thing."_ Sonic thought back to the event that happened six and a half months ago.

Sonic used to be normal, but this emerald changed his life dramatically. It gave him super speed, time acceleration,(or slowing down time) he can lift eight times his weight, and he can also teleport.

Now here he is, a wanted vigilante being chased for trying to help stop crime.  
 _"Typical_." He thought to himself. " _I try to make a difference in the world and all I get are wanted posters."_

Sonic sighed to himself again. "Maybe I should just..."

"Attention all units!" A female voice rang in his ear piece. "We have an armed robbery in progress at the EC bank, any available unit please respond!"

Sonic smirked after hearing the report, grabbing his sunglasses and standing near the edge of the building.

"Heh, who am I kidding!" He said as he saw police cars race by with lights and sirens. "This is way too fun!" With that said, the teen put his sunglasses on and put his hood up, reaching into his hoodie and pulling his blue bandana over his mouth and nose.  
Without another second to spare, he leaped off the edge of the building.

 **Downtown Emerald City**

Tails came up to a door in Station Square, and strolled into the fine establishment. The diner was almost filled with customers, eating away at their purchases.

The yellow haired kid hesitated as he layed eyes on the lavender haired girl sitting alone at one of the booths.

 _"Come on Tails! Keep your cool, she is just a girl from Wondermare High."_ Tails thought to himself, as he slowly walked up to the booth.

"Uh... hey." The boy shyly greeted.

"Oh, hi Tails." Twilight greeted cheerfully, getting up and giving the boy a hug.

Tails hesitantly returned the friendly gesture, but more or less uncomfortable.

"It's great seeing you again! It's been so long!" Twilight said pulling away from him and sitting back down, making Tails copy her actions.

"Yea it has been awhile." Tails started, feeling more and more comfortable every minute from the girl's smile.

"Tell me, how did the rest of your project do after the presentation?"

"Oh, it went ok I guess." Twilight shrugged. "It wasn't as fun though when you stopped going." She said breaking eye contact and shifting in her seat uncomfortably. "Why did you anyway?"

"Oh, uh _something_ came up, and I just couldn't make the time." Tails studdered as he now started shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

The two shared an awkward silence until a waiter came by to take their orders. Twilight ordered some Tomato soup with a glass of water, as did Tails except he got a soda.

"So...Tails started after a few slurps. How have you and your friends been doing?"

Twilight took a sip of her water and replied. "We're doing great! Most of them are at Rainbow Dash's soccer game right now, which I'll need to start heading to in a little bit."

"Really? Where at?" Tails asked.

"At the sports park here in Emerald City." She answered, making Tails grin.

"No way! Me and my friends were planning on watching the football game there too!" Tails exclaimed.

"Really? We should all sit together! There's a spot in between the fields so both parties could watch their games." Twilight said.

"That'd be..."Tails was interrupted by red and blue lights beaming through the windows in the diner, and sirens echoing in everyone's ears. Everyone in the diner turned to the lights and sirens out the window, and saw police cars left and right, screeching to a hault across the street at the EC bank. Soon officers had the building surrounded, and they all took position behind their cars, weapons drawn.

Tails and Twilight glanced at each other with looks of fright on their faces.

"I wonder what's going on." Tails said.

Suddenly a man in a black ski mask kicked the door to the bank open, and walked out with a frightened woman in his arms. He made sure the woman was blocking the cops shot on him.

"Come any closer, and we start killing hostages!" The robber warned, pointing his sawed off shotgun at the officers, but aimed a little higher, and shot a warning shot off. The shot broke the glass to the diner where Tails and Twilight were, just missing their heads. Tails grabbed Twilight's arm and pulled themselves down.

The robber went back inside, throwing the terrified woman at one of his partners.

"How's the process." He said putting another round in his weapon.

"K is still working on getting the vault open sir." One of them said.

The boss sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Of course he is J!" He barked. "Go to the front of the building and make sure that those pigs don't take another step!"  
"You got it boss!" The theif yelled, as he made his way to the front of the building.  
The boss made his way to an office where all the hostages were and started explaining the situation.

"It's okay everyone, we just want the money, nobody _has_ to die. But if the police don't do as their told, people _will_ die!" He yelled making some of the more frightened hostages whimper and cry.

"L where is k!?" The boss asked looking back at the entrance, where his accomplice should've been.  
"L?" He asked again walking toward the door. "Landry come on, knock it off!"

The boss drew out his sawed off and aimed it around the corner of the doorway.  
"K!" He yelled.

 _Whoosh_

The boss swung around and yelled, "Who's there!" He then ran toward the office and grabbed a female hostage and put his back against the wall, pressing the sawed off against her head.

"Show yourself!"

The robber stood in the corner with his hostage as presious seconds of silence ticked by.

"Come on you coward! Show yourself!" He yelled once more, pressing the gun against the poor women's head even tighter. He saw a figure move in the shadows just outside the room he was in, making him point the gun at it.

"What did you do to my crew!?" The boss demanded.

"Their out of the job dude." The figure said, checking his fingers as if it were nothing. "And your bound to be taken down just like them." He said walking toward the two. "Now we can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

"Don't take another step or I blow her brains out"! The boss yelled, seeming more desperate now.

The vigilante, now in the light, put his hands up and held his steps. "That would be the hard way." He said. "You _could_ do it the easy way, just put the gun down and we can all call it a day."  
"Screw you! The boss yelling making the vigilante sigh."  
"Ok fine we'll have it your way."

 **Back in the diner.**

Twilight and Tails were still peeking out the shattered window, glancing at each other every once in a while.

"Do you think the vigilante is in there?" Twilight asked.

Before Tails could answer, a loud shot could be heard within the bank. Twilight gasped as Tails furrowed his eyebrows.

One of the officers ordered the EC S.W.A.T team to infiltrate the building. The team busted open the door and secured the it, finding all the robbers tied up in a corner of the bank knocked out, and the hostages secured.

The leader of the S.W.A.T team clicked his radio's mic on and spoke. "Sir, all the hostages and suspects are already secured." He reported.

 **Back outside**

"What do you mean their already secured?" The Lieutenant, Shining Armor, asked through the comms.

"Their secured sir." Shining heard through the comm.

"Ugh, see if you can find him." Shining said.

"Come again sir?" Came the reply.

"See if you can find the Vigilante!" The officer threw the radio back into his Dodge Charger police car, and leaned over it, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Shiny!" Came a voice behind him, making him turn around to his little sister Twilight, with a young boy.

 _"Wait, a young boy?"_

"Twilight! What are you doing here?" Shining demanded, guiding the two away from the scene. "And who is this!?"

"Oh, uh, Shiny, this is Tails. Tails, this is my brother Shining Armor."

"That's Lieutenant Shining Armor." Shining smirked making Twilight roll her eyes.  
"Well, Lieutenant, _we_ need to get going so we can make it to the game." Twilight said grabbing Tails shoulders and turning him toward the sidewalk, pushing him along.

"Alright, alright. Did you tell mom?!" Shining called out.

"Yes Shiny." Twilight answered seeming a little annoyed.

"Good, because I'm not covering for you this time." He called back.

"That was _one_ time!" Twilight yelled back at him making him chuckle.

"Whatever you say Twily. Sergeant!" Shining barked. "Get me the Mayor on the phone."

 _"We're gonna need some help with this vigilante."_

To be continued

 _ **A/N: I meant to make this longer, but I think you guys have waited long enough.**_


	3. Enjoy the little things

**late. Yea I know, tell me about it. It's not indented either. It doesn't like to invent when you copy age paste for some reason. This isn't where I wanted to end this chapter, it was supposed to be longer. It'll start getting more filling in the next one, promise. Enjoy.**

"So...let me get this straight Lieutenant..." A man in an expensive black suit spoke, standing in the middle of a fairly large, and luxurious office. Smoke lingering in the air from a lit cigarette in its rightful place in an ash tray.

"You're saying that the state's largest, most disciplined, and highest paid police department in all of Mobius, cannot seem to detain a simple vigilant suspect!?" The man spat through his ear piece, venom clearing heard through his tongue as the lieutenant Shining Armor chose his words wisely.

"Sir, with all due respect, this is far from a normal criminal."

The man sighed, looking toward his desk to see a slip of paper with a phone number on it.

"Lieutenant..." he paused as he drew on a breath before he spoke. "You are no longer in charge of this case. I'm taking this to a more...drastic measure."

"What!?" Shining responded." Sir, you can't be serious! We can handle him just fine, we just need _something_ to slow that pest down!" He spat, almost pleadingly, his dire need to catch this guy seemed to be getting the better of him.

"I understand what you're saying Shining Armor. But...My decision is final. Understood?" The man said, hearing an audible sigh through his ear piece.

"Understood." Shining said, resulting in the click on the other phone line, showing that the mayor had hung up.

"Damn it!" Shining yelled tossing the phone on the dash of his squad car. He leaned back in the seat, closing his eyes to rid of some of the stress going through his head.

"This is not what I expected."

* * *

 _ **At the ball park.**_

Cheering echoed through the sky as Twilight and Tails walked through the front entrance. Lights gleamed down on them from the tall stage lights placed around the park.

They greeted the lady sitting at a table, paying their fees, and making their way through the park.

The park consisted of two practice soccer fields, as well as a football field. Both sports each getting a game field along with one baseball game field. _ **(Had to put that in!)**_

The duo came to a halt on the outside of the football field fence. They had a perfect view of both games going on.

"Not a bad view is it?" Tails smiled glancing at the girl next to him, a tad bit of nervousness in his tone.

"No, it's quite nice actually." Twilight gleamed. She layed her sweatshirt down in the grass and tamed her spot on top of it. Tails doing the same next to her, minus a sweatshirt of course.

Tails soon afterwards pulled out his IPhone and started texting his two friends about the plan. In the corner of his eye, he noticed Twilight face away from him, seeming to be waving at someone.

"Hey guys!" Twilight greeted three other girls that approached the two.

"Hi Twilight!" A hyper active, pink haried, girl practically screamed making Tails fumble with his phone, dropping it in the grass.

"Pinkie, dear, can you _please stop screaming!?"_ Another girl, with curly purple hair pleaded, covering her fragile ears, and giving her friend a glare.

"OKAY!" Pinkie yelled once more making the other girl sigh.

Tails picked his phone back up and glanced at the third girl, who was rubbing her arm in a nervous manner since the group was in the spotlight thanks to miss puffy pink over there.

"Tails, these are my friends, well a few of them." Twilight said pointing to the pale girl with curly purple hair. "That's Rarity."

Rarity gave Tails a short wave. "Charmed."

"That's Pinkie." Twilight said pointing to a pink girl with poofy pink hair.

"HELLO!" Pinkie greeted, forcing Tails to a _very_ physical handshake. "YournameisTails?! HA!That'safunnyname!MynameisPinkiePieand..."

"Pinkie!" The girls yelled causing her to stop her rant.

"Niiiiice to meet you!" She finished, letting Tails hand go as it still simulated the movement of her very _sturdy_ handshake.

"Anyways..." Twilight continued. "And that's Fluttershy." She said pointing to a timid girl with light pink hair that was rubbing her arm uncomfortably.

"Oh, um... _hello."_ Fluttershy shyly greeted, avoiding eye contact, and fiddling with her hair.

"It's nice meeting you all." Tails greeted. "My name is Miles Prowler, but everybody calls me Tails."

The group heard the sound of a whistle, shifting their attention to the soccer field.

With the ball in the middle of the field, Rainbow and another girl on the opposing team, stood facing each other with the ball between them.

The two females stared at each other with determination in their eyes, both feeling the adrenaline pumping through their vains as the game was about to take place.

The ref glanced at both teams, making sure they're ready. Once examined he blew the whistle and the game started off with Rainbow sweeping the ball away from the other girl and dashing down the field with her teammates scattering.

"Soooo...Why do they call you Tails?" Rarity asked the young teenage boy as they all watched the game unfold in front of them.

"Oh, Sonic, one of my friends, gave me that nickname when we were young. It just kinda stuck." Tails replied in an honest manner.

"YEEEEEAAAAAA GO DASHIE! YOU GOT THIS GIRL!" Pinkie practically screamed from the sidelines as Dash ran down the field with the ball.

"Come on Fluttershy! Help me cheer Dashie on!" Pinkie called back to the timid girl.

Fluttershy's eyes widened as she shook her head. "Oh, no I don't think I shou...eeep!" She yelled as Pinkie snatched her hand and drug her to the sidelines.

Once the two made it, Pinkie continued cheering. "Yeeeeaaaaaa let's go Dashie!" She yelled.

 _"Yay"_

"KICK THAT BALL GIRL!"

 _"Yay"_

The opposing team kicked the ball into their own goal, making the Wondermares be down 0-1.

"BOOOOOOOO!" Pinkie yelled as some of the crowd repeated her action.

 _"Yay, oh, uh, I mean...boo."_ Fluttershy squeaked, shrinking back a little.

"Poor Fluttershy..." Twilight half giggled.

"Is she _always_ like that?" Tails asked looking at the timid girl, until his attention was shifted to the red haired teen walking towards the group, looking rather annoyed.

"Pretty much..." Twilight sighed. "She has always been the shy one of the group. But she is still a good friend. But she does have her moments."

"She seems very nice." Tails complimented, looking to the group's side to see another teen's approach.

"Hey Knux." Tails greeted with a wave.

"Why the heck are we sitting all the way out here man?! I had some good seats!" Knuckles complained, walking over to the two and throwing his arms up.

"Well...uh..." Twilight and her friends wanted to watch the soccer game as well. Tails nervously stated scratching the back of his head.

Knuckles plopped down next to him backwards to watch the football game taking place behind the group, not hesitating to open a bag of chips, and set a soda down next to him.

"You just couldn't resist could you." Knuckles smirked.

Tails smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "Eh, no..." He admitted.

"I'm guessing this is Knuckles?" Twilight chimed in, reaching over Tails for a hand shake.

"In the blue." Knuckle greeted, accepting her friendly gesture. "Nice to meet ya."

The two shook hands, Knuckles elbowing Tails in the process, that smirk still plastered on his face.

"Speaking of blue..." Knuckles started. "Bet ya ten bucks he's a no show...again." He said popping a few chips in his mouth.

"Heh, hard to tell knux." Tails chuckled.

"Oh that's Knuckles, one of Tail's friends." Twilight said, getting the duo's attention.

"It's a pleasure to meet you darling." Rarity spoke from the other side of the lavender girl. Waving in her elegant fashion.

"Likewise." Knuckles greeted. Giving his own careless waving gesture.

Twilight glanced toward the boy sitting next to her, his face buried in his phone with a look of disappointment dawned on his face. "Is everything alright?" She asked.

Tails snapped out of his phone and clicked it off. "Oh, yea everything's alright." He catered.

"YEAAAAAAAAA GO DASHIE!" A certain _pink_ party animal screamed from the side lines making the group of four flinch and cringe, chips could also be seen flying through the air as well.

"Who the _heck_ was that!?" Knuckles said a little infuriated since he was _now_ out of chips.

"Pinkie." The two girls and Tails said together.

 _Jesus Christ_. Knuckles sighed. Great, there goes my snack. His audible annoyance giving the two girls an excuse to giggle.

"Oh Yea, Rarity, you won't believe what happened to Tails and I during our get together." Twilight started as she foretold what happened to the two of them earlier. Knuckles chuckled at the phrase (get together) but still leaned in to listen to the lavender haired girl's story.

Tail's attention drew away from Twilight's story as his eyes fell onto his phone once more.

 _'Where are you?'_ The small handheld device read, still showing no response from the blue teen.

Where is the Blue Blur?

* * *

"So I say to the guy, how were you planning on getting _all_ of those rims onto your moped. And he's just like, slow down bro, take one thing at a time..."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT MAN!?" A man with a pantie hoe over his head yelled, while dangling upside down from a chain wrapped around his ankles.

The vigilante chuckled, glancing toward the end of the alleyway they were in. Red and blue lights were starting to become visible, giving the alleyway some much needed hue to it.

"Well..." The vigilante said, jumping to his feet. "I better juice. See yea next time pal!"

The crook gave him the finger, as the Blue Blur ran up the side wall, leaping onto the opposing roof on the other side. He stretched some joints as he took in the beauty of the landscape in front of him.

His gaze was cut short as he felt a vibration from his backpack. He reached back to the side pocket and felt for his phone. Upon its finding, he read his last text message.

 _'Where are you?'_ It read, making sonic sigh. He glanced down the road, seeing the tall lights in every corner of the ball park, shining brightly to wash the fields with its gleam. Sonic heaved another breath as he stood, still gazing toward the lights.

"Alright...I'll head over there." He said to himself. "At least for a little while. I keep getting stuck in all of this. I need to...enjoy the little things." He finished, smirking as he thought of the good times he's had with his friends.

 _Not so much anymore._

 _To be continued._


End file.
